Broken Bones
by the chatteringmagpie
Summary: Data and Geordi discuss the nature of love after Data assists Dr. Polaski with a medical emergency. Set at an unspecified time during Season 2.


Picard anxiously tapped his hand against his leg as he waited for Commander Riker and Ambassador Naseema to materialize on the transporter pad. He knew he shouldn't have allowed her to go planet side without Commander Data, but she and Riker had insisted that it was only a tactics training seminar.

"What could possibly go wrong?" they'd said.

 _Yes, what indeed._

Something had gone wrong. There had been an accident, and now Naseema was injured. How badly, Picard didn't know, but the fact that Riker had requested an emergency transport, told him it was serious. The pair shimmered into view, Naseema in the first officer's arms, breathing heavily with pain. Her clothing was torn in spots, and it was evident she was bleeding. There was a good sized gash over her left eye, and it was obvious her arm, and shoulder were broken, and pulled out of joint. She winced and a frightened gasp escaped her as Riker descended the platform.

"Good lord, number one, what happened?" Picard asked, his face turning heavy with worry.

"I am alright, sir. It is not as bad as it looks," Naseema croaked. Picard pressed his lips together with concern, and looked at her.

"That is not what I asked, Naseema," he replied, a fragment of irritation in his tone. "Frankly, you don't appear alright. You look like you've been hit by a ground transport."

Riker and the Feeonix exchanged a glance. "Well, actually," Riker started, and Picard's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Run over would be a better description," Naseema interjected before wincing again.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Picard groaned. "Let's just get you to sick bay."

The trio reached the medical bay where Dr. Polaski was waiting for them. Riker eased Naseema down to sit on the bio bed, and the doctor began scanning her injuries.

"Ambassador," she started, the customary matter-of-factness evident in her tone. "You have broken three ribs, your left femur, humerus, ulna, and clavicle. Your shoulder is dislocated, and you have several deep lacerations that will require mending." The doctor's brow then furrowed. "What the devil?" she muttered, and rechecked her tricorder. "Naseema, your physiology will continue to confound me until the day I die," the doctor said, exasperated. "Your bones are already fusing back together, and they're not in the correct alignment!"

Picard became somewhat alarmed. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Doctor, you can help her, can't you?"

Dr. Polaski nodded. "Yes, of course I can," she told Picard, and then she turned to the injured Feeonix, "but I'm sorry, Naseema, I'll have to re-break all the misaligned bones, and set them properly."

Riker shuddered at the thought, and ran his hand through his hair. "Naseema, I'm so sorry," he lamented.

She looked at him with understanding behind the pain in her eyes. "It is not your fault, Will. We could not have predicted the deterioration of the rock face," she told him. She winced again as a shudder of pain coursed through her. "It is better that I fell, and not Ensign Amaro," she finished.

Riker nodded, his brow furrowing with guilt. "I know," he said regretfully.

 _He knew Naseema was right. If she had not intervened, the young officer, Amaro, would have been killed. At least the Feeonix had the strength, and fortitude to survive the trauma._

Dr. Polaski interjected at this point. "Naseema, the sooner we proceed, the better."

Naseema nodded her understanding, but countered, "You are going to experience a great deal of difficulty attempting that, doctor. My bones are extremely dense and strong. A human will not be able to accomplish what is required."

Dr. Polaski frowned, somewhat confused by Naseema's response. "Ambassador, this needs to be done. The sooner we accomplish this, you'll be out of pain, and on your way to a proper recovery. I can sedate you, so you won't be in any pain, and we'll use more than one set of hands if we need to."

"I understand that doctor," the Feeonix replied sharply.

 _Her pain was amplifying her distaste for Dr. Polaski._

Picard, predicting the argument that was about to occur, jumped in at this point. "Doctor, I believe I know what Naseema is suggesting," he said kindly, before tapping his communicator. "Data, will you please report to sick bay?"

Dr. Polaski continued to frown, and Naseema breathed an obvious sigh of relief when she heard the android's voice reply. "On my way, sir."

"Naseema, I don't think this is the best idea. Commander Data doesn't have any medical training."

The Feeonix winced again, and sucked in a sharp breath. "I am aware of that," she snapped.

"Naseema, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, especially where the commander is concerned, but-" Dr. Polaski started to argue, before Naseema cut her off.

"He will be able to do this more quickly, and with greater efficiency than any of the medical staff."

Picard nodded. "I agree," he said, and turned to the seasoned medical professional. "Doctor, you will be here to supervise. Mr. Data has always done well for Naseema, and if she prefers his assistance in this situation, I'm inclined to let her have it."

The doctor shrugged, and shook her head skeptically. "If that's what you want, but we're moving ahead under my protest," she replied, slightly exasperated.

 _She, and the ambassador had started off on the wrong foot, and still seemed unable to find common ground with each other. Naseema was stubborn, and extremely protective of those close to her. Any suggestion that questioned these individuals resulted in bristled posturing, and venom from the normally sweet natured blonde. She found this went doubly so where the android was concerned. It wasn't that she thought he was incapable, he was, of course, an exceptional officer, and a marvel of technology, but he was a machine. The Feeonix treated him as though he were a flesh and blood man, as if he had emotions, a heart, a soul. Anyone who dared suggest otherwise quickly found themselves on the wrong side of that fiery temper. She was a stubborn creature herself, and her insistence on valuing Data for the technological miracle he was, instead of the humanity he didn't possess had put her at frequent odds with Naseema. This nonsense however, struck her as being difficult for the sake of making a point. Naseema was trying to prove that Data was her knight in shimmering gold armor at the risk of health and well being. It was foolish, and the captain shouldn't be indulging such behavior._

Data entered the room then, and he frowned when he saw the shape Naseema was in.

"You should not have gone to the surface without me," he told her gently as he came towards her.

"Yes, well you may chastise me later for my impudence," she smiled weakly.

"Are you experiencing a great deal of pain?" he asked, and Dr. Polaski was admittedly surprised to see the android brush several stray hairs from the Feeonix's face. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Data frowned again, and nodded silently.

"Several of her bones are healing in an incorrect alignment, Data," the doctor told him as he turned his attention to her. "They need to be reset, and Naseema is convinced that you are the best one for the job."

He nodded again, and looked back at Naseema. "Is that what you wish?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied. "It will take several individuals a great deal of strain to break my bones, and properly set them again. You will be able to do so with far less pain, and stress to me."

"Theoretically, that is likely true," he agreed.

"If you come over here, Data, I'll show you which bones are misaligned, and where their proper positions are," Dr. Polaski said, directing the android to the diagrams on the computer panel. "You'll need to break them in exactly the right places."

He studied them for several seconds before turning his attention back to the doctor. "I believe I understand what needs to be done, Doctor," he affirmed, and then moved back to stand in front of Naseema. Dr. Polaski watched with interest as the android displayed an uncharacteristic show of concern, and tenderness for the injured Feeonix.

 _Data seemed to instinctively know Naseema was frightened and in a great deal of pain. While the Feeonix was far stronger than most humanoids, and had an incredible capacity for physical punishment, the alien was also more than capable of feeling every inch of any incurred injuries. Naseema's abilities, while strange and powerful, didn't provide any exemption from suffering. Perhaps she had underestimated Data's understanding of emotion. Just because the android was incapable of feeling emotion himself, that didn't have to mean he was incapable of recognizing it in others, especially others he was close to, and responding accordingly. Maybe Data had spent so much time with Naseema, he'd learned to carefully evaluate her emotional states, and provide calculated responses to them, or maybe, just maybe she'd underestimated the android, and he genuinely cared for the little alien who so obviously cared for him._

He spoke softly to her, telling her to hold onto him, while he put her joint back into place, and she did. Wrapping her good arm around his neck, and resting her head against his shoulder, she drew in a deep breath and held it as Data yanked her broken arm, and pushed the dislocated joint back into place. He gave her a few seconds to recover from the shock before he indicated he was going to proceed.

"Are you prepared, Naseema?" he asked her, almost too quietly for anyone else to hear. "I am going to break the bones in your arm now." She nodded, and he wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her close, and she buried her face against his chest to muffle the sound of her scream as he gave her arm a sharp twist, and a jerk. She shuddered, and he put his other arm around her as well. He whispered in her ear, and then swiftly crushed her into him. Dr. Polaski heard the Feeonix's collarbone pop back into place. Data relaxed his hold on Naseema, but kept his arms around her for a few minutes until her breathing slowed, and the intensity of the pain ebbed away.

The ship's captain, and it's first officer watched quietly from the other side of the room. Riker cringed with each crack of the Feeonix's bones, and silently expressed his gratitude that Data was unable to feel the unpleasant emotions involved with having to hurt someone you cared about. Picard seemed to sense his discomfort, and partly to distract him, while also gleaning information on what had landed his beloved assistant in this situation, asked him what happened on the planet.

"Number one, please enlighten me as to how we are now witnessing Mr. Data breaking Naseema's arm," he whispered.

Riker sighed, somewhat grateful for the diversion. "We were mid-way through the training exercise when the edge of a platform, Ensign Amaro was positioned on, started to collapse. He panicked and froze up. It looked like the platform was going to cave in before we could safely rescue him, and Naseema was the closest one to his position," he explained.

"I think I can guess what happened next," Picard decided.

Riker nodded. "She leapt onto the platform, and pushed him to solid ground. She saved his life," he said.

Picard returned his first officer's nod knowingly. "And the platform collapsed before she could get to safety," he added.

"Yes," Riker affirmed, "it crumbled almost as soon as she added her weight to it. Amaro barely made it off. She slid twenty meters downhill onto the throughway, and she went right under the transport vehicle. The driver barely had a chance to see her. He swerved, and hit the side of the cliff. It took us half an hour to get her out from under the rear wheels."

Picard was the one who cringed this time. "I hate saying it out loud, but I shouldn't have permitted her to attend this tactical training without Commander Data," he said quietly.

"You hate saying it because of how sexist it sounds, or because you know it probably wouldn't have mattered even if Data was there?" Riker asked.

"Both," Picard answered. "I know I can't curtail her freedom, and I'm sure your assessment is correct, I just cannot help but..."

"I agree, sir," Riker added on as his captain trailed off, "Mr. Data certainly has a gift for keeping her out of trouble."

Picard glanced over at his second officer, and his ambassador. "Let's hope he's equally skilled at functioning as her nurse," he commented.

They'd saved the worst for last, and Data was preparing to reset Naseema's leg. "Naseema, you must lie back, and I shall endeavor to move as quickly, and efficiently as possible," he instructed her. She nodded, her eyes wide and fearful. Riker left Picard's side, and moved over to the bio bed. He gave the Feeonix a reassuring nod, and helped her ease back until she was lying down. Data positioned himself between her legs, and took a hold of her thigh with both his hands.

 _She'd dreamed of having him in almost this exact position...just not in these miserable circumstances. Still, she was grateful he was here. She loathed to imagine the awful scene of three or four humans wrenching on her limbs. He would take care of her. He always did._

Riker slid his palm against hers encouragingly, and held her hand tightly. Her eyes met the android's, and he nodded slightly, keeping their gaze locked before he moved like lightning, splitting the large, dense bone in her thigh, and just as quickly he twisted it back into it's proper place. The crunching sound was sickening, and every human in the room cringed as Naseema cried out, and tears filled her eyes. Data's brow furrowed, and Dr. Polaski could swear he was actually upset.

He tilted his head, and spoke to the Feeonix. "I hope you will not hold this recent experience against me, Naseema," he said, and she shook her head without responding verbally, her vision blurred by tears. Data moved forward and took her hand from a grateful Commander Riker, who turned back to Picard with his teeth clenched in a show of pain, massaging his nearly crushed hand with his other.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your quarters?" Data asked the tearful Feeonix.

"Please," she replied in a broken voice. The android looked at Dr. Polaski for confirmation, and she nodded, her face full of sympathy.

"Yes, that's just fine, Data," she replied. "I'll follow you in a few minutes with a sedative."

"Thank you, doctor," he said, and he smoothly lifted the Feeonix from the bio bed. She looked at Dr. Polaski, her eyes still watery, and smiled weakly.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I appreciate your understanding, and for indulging me, doctor."

"You're welcome, Naseema," Doctor Polaski replied with a grin. "I'll come by your cabin in awhile to check on you, and bring some materials so we can get you cleaned up a bit."

The Feeonix silently bowed her head in another gesture of thanks, and then Data carried her out of the room. The good doctor turned her eyes to the ships two most senior officers, and arched her eyebrow in amusement. "That was a fascinating experience," she said with a light laugh.

Riker broke into a wide grin. "I take it this is the first time you've ever had the pleasure of witnessing Data's mother hen routine?" he asked.

"Is that what you call it?" Dr. Polaski asked, "Whatever it was, I don't think I've ever seen Data exhibit such-" she paused briefly, trying to think of the right description. Riker and Picard both looked at her with eyebrows raised in anticipation. "Affection," she finally decided.

"They are a remarkable pair," Picard smiled.

"Did you have any idea how things would turn out when you paired them together?" the doctor asked, her curiosity more than a little piqued.

"None," Picard answered, a look of satisfied wisdom in his eyes.

"Well," the doctor continued, "I'm not too proud to eat a little crow, and admit that I think I underestimated Commander Data's grasp on humanity."

"She brings something out in him, that's for sure," Riker concurred. "I don't think anyone will ever entirely understand their dynamic."

Picard smiled in agreement. "Perhaps not, Number One, but it certainly will be something to see as they continue to learn from each other."

"Well, it's been a slice, gentlemen, but I should get this tranquilizer to the ambassador," Dr. Polaski said, holding up a hypo-spray. "She really is in a great deal of pain, and I'm afraid there's nothing Data can do about that."

"Of course, Doctor," Picard nodded, and turned to Will Riker. "I'm sure you'd like to get cleaned up, Number One, so I will return to the bridge." He looked to the doctor once more before departing. "Please let me know how Naseema is doing, once you've seen her, Doctor, and tell Mr. Data to tend to whatever she needs."

Doctor Polaski nodded knowingly. "Of course," she said.

Fifteen or so minutes later, the ship's chief medical officer arrived at the ambassador's cabin. She rang the indicator, and wasn't even remotely surprised to hear the android's voice inviting her to enter. Making her way across Naseema's minimally lit living room, she found the pair in the bedroom. The Feeonix was propped up with several pillows, while Data sat on the bed next to her, dabbing the blood off her face with a damp cloth. The Feeonix's ability to heal herself was astounding. Injuries, such as the ones she'd sustained during the tactical training accident, would have left any human lucky enough to survive, crippled for months, but Naseema would likely be back on her feet within a few days. Sub dermal damage, that normally wouldn't have erupted for at least twenty four hours, was already evident on her face. Even though the ugly cuts were partially healed, dark purple bruises, and swelling had set in. As it was right now, the petite alien was broken, bruised, swollen, and miserable.

"Hello, doctor," the android greeted brightly. "I have managed to clean most of the blood from Naseema's face, but I am afraid the pain, and swelling she is experiencing, is inhibiting me from doing much more."

"I can imagine it is," Doctor Polaski replied. "Don't worry, Naseema, we'll have you feeling better in no time." She laid down the small basin of bandages on the bed, and slipped the hypo-spray out of her pocket. The Feeonix let out a small relieved sigh as the doctor pressed it to her neck. "That was just a painkiller," Dr. Polaski said. She reached into her pocket again, and pulled out another hypo-spray. "This one is something to help you rest. I'll give it to you once we get you fixed up," she continued. Data watched quietly as the doctor examined the deep cut on the Feeonix's face, taking in everything Kate Polaski did, and said.

 _He found the interactions between doctor, and patient fascinating, and he didn't often get the opportunity to observe Dr. Polaski with her patients. True, the doctor was friendly enough_ _with him, but unlike Dr. Crusher, she seemed to find his presence in sick bay intrusive, and irritating. She'd made it obvious she believed he was a machine, would always be a machine, and shouldn't waste his time emulating humans. She'd even referred to him once as,"the cold touch of technology." Naseema had been incensed, and sharply corrected her, "Actually, Doctor, Data's hands are quite warm." Dr. Polaski had been amused by both the Feeonix's ire, and her comment, which of course, only served to further ruffle the alien's feathers, literally, and figuratively. It was unfortunate the doctor's robust self confidence was so often projected as superiority since he'd noticed nothing seemed to aggravate Naseema more than being condescended to, unintentionally or not. He'd learned within ten minutes of meeting her that her eighteen year old appearance was exactly that, her appearance. The doctor was one of few individuals who seemed unable to see past the wide eyed visage to the remarkable wisdom she possessed. Beings that lived as long as Naseema's kind were rare, and the fifteen hundred years she'd spent among humans had bestowed her with a profound understanding of their nature. Her expertise, and diplomacy had earned her the unwavering respect of the Feeonix elders, the Federation, Starfleet command, and Captain Picard. Even their enemies regarded her with reverence, yet the good doctor seemed to be of the opinion that Naseema was a silly little girl who was overindulged by the captain. At least that was how she treated her. Curiously enough, he found that Naseema's frustration with Dr. Polaski actually seemed to have more to do with how the doctor treated him, rather than herself. As far as the Feeonix was concerned, the doctor didn't show him the respect she felt he deserved, and that was unacceptable. Perhaps this experience would provide the two women with a better understanding of each other._

"Well Naseema, it looks like I won't need to mend your cuts after all. They appear to be healing well on their own, but I'd still like to properly clean the ones on your arm, and ribcage," Dr. Polaski said.

Naseema nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. I heal very quickly on my own, and you would likely find that you would be unable to do much to speed up the process. The current medical technology does not seem to have any particular effect on my physiology," she replied hoarsely.

Dr. Polaski frowned. "Yes, I've noticed that," she agreed. "Nevertheless, a little antiseptic wouldn't hurt even though I'm sure you're not much prone to infection either." She smiled at the Feeonix, and then turned to the android. "Data, if you wouldn't mind stepping outside for a minute, I'm sure Naseema would appreciate a little privacy. I'm going to need her to disrobe for this." Then she said to the ambassador, "I can help you into something more comfortable if you tell me where I might find a change of clothes for you."

Naseema suddenly looked ill at ease, and she glanced over at the android. "That is very kind of you to offer, Doctor, but I believe I would be more comfortable with Data," she replied with a small awkward smile.

Dr. Polaski was taken aback. She looked at Data, and then back to Naseema, her brow furrowing with confusion, and a touch of disbelief. "Are you certain, Naseema?" she asked. "I know you two spend a fair bit of time together, but-"

"I am sure Data is capable of cleaning a few cuts, Doctor," Naseema gently interjected. "He has helped me dress before, and has already seen everything there is to see."

Kate Polaski tried to mask her surprise, but her eyes widened involuntarily at the ambassador's revelation. "Oh, uh, alright then. If that's what you'd prefer," she replied, glancing at Data with mild suspicion. The android seemed oblivious to the doctor's concern, and smiled congenially at her. "Data," the doctor continued, "are you sure you know what it is you need to do?"

He nodded. "Yes, doctor, I am familiar with all the basic first aid techniques," he replied. "The ambassador will require a splint, and a sling for her arm to ensure she does not injure the ligaments unintentionally. I will flush out the open wounds, and apply dressings to keep them dry, and I will administer the sedative you have provided once she is stationary, and comfortable. Is there anything I have overlooked?"

Dr. Polaski shook her head. "No, I don't think you've overlooked anything, Data. You seem to know what you're doing, and I think maybe I've underestimated your bedside manner," she smiled. "I take it this isn't the first time you've been injured, Naseema?"

Both the Feeonix, and the android shook their heads. "It is not," they replied in unison.

Dr. Polaski couldn't help but laugh. "Alright then, I'll take my leave," she said. "Data, everything you need is in the basin there." She motioned towards the small silver bowl sitting on the bed. "Naseema, if you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me."

The Feeonix nodded. "Thank you, doctor," she replied. "I know it was against your better judgment to indulge my wishes today, but I greatly appreciate your understanding, more that you may realize."

The doctor smiled. "I'll come back tomorrow to see how you're doing," she said, and then went towards the exit. Data sat on the edge of the bed, and Naseema turned herself so that her back faced him. As she twisted at her waist she suddenly jerked her spine erect, and a soft cry of pain spilled out.

Data frowned. "Doctor, perhaps you should remain here," he said. "There appears to be something we have missed."

Dr. Polaski mirrored the android's disconcerted expression, and walked back over to the Feeonix. "Naseema, I'm afraid I may not be done here after all," she told the alien.

Naseema's eyes were tearing up again, and she nodded. "There is a very sharp pain next to my shoulder blade," she whispered, her voice choking.

The doctor gingerly pressed her fingers down around the spot. She could feel the foreign splinter under the Feeonix's skin, and she felt Naseema's muscles tense as she pressed down on it. "I'm going to have to remove whatever that is, Naseema," she told her. The Feeonix nodded, and attempted to pull her own shirt off but as soon as she tried to raise her arms up she cried out in pain.

Dr. Polaski put her hand against the Feeonix's back. "Naseema, stop," she said. "You're going to hurt yourself. I will be back in a few minutes. I'm going to go get a cutting implement, and I'll cut your shirt off."

Data, who'd been silent, and observant until now, spoke up. "Doctor, I do not believe that will be necessary," he said, motioning towards Naseema's back. Then he looked to the Feeonix for confirmation. "Naseema, will you permit me?" he asked, and she nodded. Dr. Polaski moved away, somewhat confused, but interested to see if the android was going to do what she thought he was. Sure enough, her curiosity was satisfied as he took a hold of the seam at the nape of Naseema's neck, and tore her shirt open. Naseema kept her arms tucked in across her chest as he pushed the two halves of her shirt off her shoulders, and folded them to the side.

"Thank you, Data, that will do," Dr. Polaski said, nodding her appreciation to the android. She examined the sliver wound, and pushed her fingers against either side of it's deepest point, wiggling it back and forth gently. Naseema groaned mildly, and Data moved to crouch on the floor in front of her. He took her hands in his, and gave them a light squeeze.

"It will be over momentarily," he told her.

"I know," she replied. "I have been in worse conditions than this, but I am glad you are here. Even after so many centuries, I am still unable to separate pain from fear."

"I will stay with you as long as you require my presence," he said. "There is no reason for you to be afraid."

She took a long, slow breath, and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Data," she whispered.

Dr. Polaski listened with interest to their exchange as she worked the tip of the splinter out of the wound.

 _These two were proving to be quite the curious pair. She was now almost completely convinced that they were more than just good friends. He'd often seemed to her to be so clinical, logical, even cold. His intelligence was remarkable, and she admired him for it, but it struck her as silly that the others, especially Naseema, encouraged him to try to become something he would never be. Yet, this was behavior she'd never seen from him before. Admittedly, she'd never had the opportunity to observe Data and Naseema in a context like this, but she honestly never thought she would see such human-like responses from the android. The way he spoke to Naseema, the way he touched her. His actions were well beyond the scope of his responsibility to protect her. He wasn't capable of guilt, or worry, or fear. Yet here he was, exhibiting what she was sure was all of those emotions. He felt bad that Naseema was in pain, and frightened, and he seemed to be determined to be the white knight she needed. Even if he didn't actually feel any of those emotions, he was putting on a remarkable performance, and it certainly seemed to be working to alleviate Naseema's anxiety. She had completely underestimated how attuned these two were to each other. Data was reading every micro expression on the Feeonix's face, every trace of body language, every inflection in Naseema's voice, and he was calculating with flawless perfection what the alien needed him to do and say. It was an eye opening lesson. This matter of Naseema's preference for Data to help her out of her clothes was a bit disconcerting, though. Friends of the opposite sex, even close friends, didn't choose each others help with something intimate over that of a medical professional. That whole scenario was just bizarre, and had gone a long way to convincing her that the Feeonix and the android were lovers. If that was the case, the captain should be aware as there were potential conflicts of interest involved._

The good doctor had finally managed to edge the tip of the splinter into view. She grabbed the tweezers she'd stashed in the silver bowl, and smoothly pulled the thin metal shard from the Feeonix's flesh. Naseema let out a loud sigh as the sliver exited her body. Dr. Polaski dabbed an antiseptic against the wound, and tended the other ones on her back as well. After a few minutes of cleaning and dressing, she tossed the used materials into the basin along with the tweezers, and the metal shard. "Well, I'm all done here, Naseema, and I bet you'd like to sleep now," she said with a grin.

The Feeonix sighed once more. "That does sound very appealing, doctor, thank you," she whispered. The doctor smiled again, and pressed the second hypo-spray against Naseema's neck.

"You'll only have a few minutes to make her comfortable before the sedative takes effect," Dr. Polaski told the android.

Data nodded. "Thank you, doctor," he replied. Dr. Polaski slid off the bed, and readjusted the pillows. She bid one last silent acknowledgment to the pair, gathered up the basin, and it's contents, and left the Feeonix's quarters. "Would you like me to retrieve your nightgown, Naseema?" he asked.

"Do not bother," she replied, slurring her words slightly, and sloppily shaking her head. The narcotic was already taking effect. "Just get this off me, please," she continued, referring to her torn shirt.

"As you wish, but it is no bother," Data replied, carefully sliding the remains of her uniform shirt down her arms. He retrieved her nightgown from the bathroom despite her protest, and she grudgingly cooperated as he carefully dressed her in it. She lay back on the pillows, and used the hand of her good arm to unfasten the buttons of her trousers. She raised her hips up, and her android companion slipped them off as well before pulling a light blanket across her. She held still as he fixed a splint on her broken arm, and then cradled it in an expertly fashioned sling.

Naseema smiled at him, and took his hand with her good one. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Thank you," she said, almost as if she were drunk. "Now come here, and give me a kiss before you go," she demanded.

He arched an eyebrow at her, and shook his head. "I am not going anywhere, and your cognitive abilities have been impaired by the medication Dr. Polaski has administered. If I were to kiss you, it could be considered opportunistic on my part," he replied.

"I do not care," she sniffed, knowing he was usually amused by her false hautiness.

"Very well then," he agreed. "Where would you prefer me to place such a kiss?"

She arched her eyebrow this time. "Android's choice, but do not start something you cannot finish, Commander," she teased.

 _She was in pain, and required his attention. He would indulge her, and besides, he enjoyed it when she engaged him in this witty banter, as she called it. It gave him the opportunity to practice a style of human interaction that was less formal than he was accustomed to._

"Something I cannot finish because you do not believe me to be capable, or because you are too inebriated," he replied, and smirked at her.

Her eyes widened at his sass, and she sputtered out a surprised laugh. "Well snappity snap, mister smarty pants!" she said, smiling. "I will shut up now. I cannot compete with your superior verbal skills, sir, at least not in my current condition." Then she tossed him a sideways look. "You are lucky you are so handsome, otherwise I might be annoyed."

"I am lucky to have a teacher with such an excellent grasp on the art of verbal sparring," he replied, and she shot him another look.

"You win."

"Yippee."

She laughed out loud again at his response, and he gave her a gentle peck on her forehead. "You must allow yourself to rest now, Naseema," he insisted. "I will remain here until you awaken."

She smiled up at him, her eyes losing their ability to focus. "Why are you so good to me?" she slurred.

"Because you are good to me," he replied.

"Data," she muttered, beginning to drift into unconsciousness.

"Yes."

"I love you," she sighed.

He looked down at her, somewhat taken aback by her assertion, but she was gone, having surrendered to drug-induced sleep.

 _He wondered if she meant what she had said. He had never heard those words before. Well, that was not entirely true. He had heard them said aloud before, just never intended for him. He wished now that she was not in such desperate need of sleep so he could ask her to explain her intentions. She had attempted to clarify the human concept of love for him before, and he thought perhaps he'd finally come to understand it's intricacies, but here he was, confused by her intoxicated declaration. Friendship, humans often equated strong feelings of friendship with love. There was the obvious romantic implication of such a statement, but he suspected that was not her intention. She had explained that humans often used the word in an exaggerated attestation of fondness for something inanimate, frequently food. He could recall hearing Counselor Troi state that she 'loved chocolate', and he certainly recalled several occasions where Naseema had professed her love for various alcoholic beverages. Humans also used the word to profess devotion for a preferred deity, and as flattering as that idea was, he was certain she did not worship him. Love also carried the implications of sexual attraction, yet that was even less likely than a religious adoration. She must have intended to express her appreciation for his friendship. Naseema never went out of her way to confuse him, so why would she do so at this juncture. Yes, that was the most logical conclusion. Friendship._

He watched her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered gently at infrequent intervals, and the delicate rosy flush he was accustomed to had returned to her cheeks. She looked like herself again, and he found he was experiencing an unfamiliar sensation in his positronic matrix.

 _Relief?_

He noticed her hair appeared to be in disarray. She was not normally particular about her hairstyle, but it was heavily tangled, and upon closer examination he realized it was caked with dust, and grime, streaks of blood, and minor particles of debris.

 _He should have offered to wash her hair for her before she fell asleep. He must remember to present her with the option once she awakened. Wait, would that seem inappropriate? There was no sense in launching an internal debate on the matter now. She would let him know if his offer was 'weird'. Weird, meaning irregular, abhorrent, strange, out of the ordinary. It was a word Naseema used frequently, and she'd explained that it most often evoked a feeling of discomfort in humans. 'To describe something as weird,' she'd told him, 'is to describe an abnormality that makes you feel ill at ease.' He found he often experienced abnormalities in his neural net when he was with her, but he wouldn't necessarily describe them as weird since for the most part the sensations weren't particularly unpleasant. More like a slight surge here, or a gentle pulse there. A variance in his bio-electrical impulses, or a minor fluctuation in his positronic processes. He seemed unable to accurately predict when they would occur, but he no longer ran self diagnostics after each one. He'd become accustomed to them. He was however, running such a diagnostic now. He experienced a strong response in his positronic matrix after reporting to sick bay, and seeing her in such a terrible state of distress. Dirty, bloodied, seriously injured, and the look in her tear-filled eyes that conveyed to him how much pain she was experiencing, and how afraid she was. He struggled to define the sensation. It was different than the previous ones. He was unable to have an emotional response, and yet he kept circling back to the same conclusion...alarmed. He remembered something Counselor Troi had said to him about being able to experience another's perspective simply by being aware, and present in the moment with them. Sympathy, could that be it? Naseema had told him once that she found him to be compassionate, and he'd naturally dismissed her assertion. Of course he couldn't exhibit genuine empathy, he did not possess such depth. Anything she was perceiving could only be affectation. That was the beginning of their interminable argument over his ability to have feelings. Was it possible he was wrong? He had no basis for comparison so the possibility that the series of anomalies in his positronic network were actually basic emotional responses was there. He didn't experience any form of sexual attraction to her, so he'd always assumed he was immune to the effects of her energy field, but perhaps he was affected in some fashion after all._

She stirred suddenly, and he refocused his attention on her. After several seconds he was convinced she was still asleep, but her movements had caused a few locks of loose hair to fall across her face. He carefully brushed them back, and allowed his hand to linger on her cheek.

 _He decided he was ensuring that her body temperature was normal, but he also wasn't entirely convinced he was being honest with himself about his intention. She appeared to be resting comfortably, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from being...concerned._

"Hey, Data."

The quiet voice coming from the doorway surprised him, and he pulled his hand back, turning his head towards it.

"Hello, Geordi," he replied. "Is everything alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Geordi said, a small smile on his face. "You seem to be very intently focused. Is Naseema okay?"

"I am confident she will be," Data replied. "She is currently resting comfortably, and Dr. Polaski has assured me that she is no longer experiencing any pain. The injuries she sustained are extensive."

Geordi nodded. "Yeah, word about the accident is making it's way around the ship, and Ensign Amaro feels pretty terrible about what happened," he told the android.

"It is my understanding that Ensign Amaro is not to blame for Naseema's current condition," Data said, furrowing his brow. "He should not feel responsible."

"Well, you're right, he's not personally at fault, no one is, but sometimes people can't help the feelings they have about a traumatic experience especially when someone is hurt," the engineer explained. "Naseema saved his life, it's pretty natural for him to feel the way he does."

Data nodded his understanding, but maintained his frown. Geordi came forward a few steps, but stopped abruptly as he was suddenly struck by a thought.

"Is something wrong, Geordi?" the android asked.

Geordi's arms were full so he motioned towards the bed with his chin. "Naseema is dressed, right?" he asked.

Data glanced down at the sleeping Feeonix, and let a tiny smile cross his face as he remembered their earlier exchange. "Yes," he replied. "She was not interested in a change of clothes, but I insisted, and prevailed."

"Of course you did," Geordi laughed gently.

 _Only Data would insist that a woman as beautiful as Naseema put clothes on when she didn't want to._

He went over to the bedside table, put the elaborate floral arrangement he was carrying in one arm down, and placed the bottle he had in his other hand next to it. "The flowers are from Wes, and the Klingon fire water is from me," he said.

"Ah," the android replied. "That is very thoughtful, Geordi. I am sure Naseema will appreciate your gesture when she awakens."

 _He wondered what Geordi would think of his intent to offer to wash Naseema's hair for her._

The engineer came around the end of the bed, and sat down. "So, Data, what were you doing when I walked in a minute ago?" he asked.

 _He'd been standing in the bedroom doorway for over a minute before he made his presence known, and he saw Data watching Naseema sleep, he saw him brush the hair from her face, and he saw him stroke her cheek. Now he was curious. Naseema was resting comfortably, so why was Data still here? He'd just come from sick bay where he'd been involved in an interesting conversation with the captain, and Kate Polaski. The good doctor was insisting that there was more between the Feeonix, and the android than just simple friendship. He'd been summoned to weigh in due to his own close friendship with the pair. Of course, he told the doctor that no such relationship existed while the captain did his best to explain Naseema's difficulties with vulnerability and trust, and that her attachment to Data did not equate to a romantic entanglement, but Dr. Polaski didn't seem to be entirely sold on their conviction. Her witness of Data's affectionate behavior, and Naseema's dependence on the android had decided her position for her, and once the good doctor had made up her mind, it would be easier to move the stars themselves, than convince her to change it. Now that he was here, and he'd caught a glimpse of the affection she was talking about, his own certainty about Naseema and Data's relationship was beginning to waver._

"I wanted to be sure she was not experiencing any fluctuations in her normal body temperature," Data replied.

 _There he was. Logical, clinical, unflappable Data. He watched his android friend carefully as he answered, and his visor picked up a micro fluctuation in Data's aura, so minute, he probably would have missed it, if he hadn't been looking so carefully. The android was not being entirely truthful._

"Are you sure that's really what you were doing?" Geordi pressed.

Data's brow furrowed as he looked at Geordi, somewhat confused. "Yes," he replied, blinking. "Geordi, do you believe that I was being inappropriate with her?"

"No," Geordi said. "I don't think that at all, but you weren't checking her temperature."

"I do not understand," Data interjected. "What is it you believe I was doing?"

"Data, I saw you brush her hair away from her face, and stroke her cheek," Geordi continued, smiling. "I believe you were expressing affection for her."

The android blinked several times, processing what his friend had just said. "I-," he started to answer, but suddenly found he was coming up short of an explanation.

 _That's not what he was doing, he wasn't capable of having any kind of feelings towards Naseema, good or bad, so how could he possibly be expressing something that didn't exist. True, he was not pleased that she was injured, and he found he experienced difficulty when she was upset, especially if there were tears, but that was not the same as having feelings about it...was it? Again, he didn't have enough information to formulate a plausible hypothesis, or make an appropriate comparison, but if he were actually experiencing an emotion, he was sure he would know...wouldn't he?_

"Data, Dr. Polaski swears you were actually upset by Naseema's condition, and she also believes you were exhibiting affectionate behavior," Geordi said. "If anybody on this ship is able to have an objective opinion about this, it's the doctor." The engineer watched as the android thought about what he'd just heard, inputting the new information, and running it through his positronic networks.

"Geordi, I do not believe-" he started to argue, but Geordi cut him off.

"Data, you care about her, there's nothing wrong with that," he insisted.

"But, Geordi, I am not capable of feeling anything for Naseema, or anybody else," Data said quietly. "I would do the same to ensure the health, and well being of any other crew member."

The engineer arched a skeptical eyebrow. "So you're saying that if I were lying there, instead of Naseema, you'd still be sitting here watching me sleep, and caressing my hair and face?"

The android opened his mouth to dispute his friend's claim, but paused.

 _He suddenly heard Naseema's voice inside his head. "Do not say yes, Data," she said. "It would be weird." He could not help but agree with her._

Data closed his mouth, and looked at Geordi with a rather sheepish expression. "You are correct, Geordi," he replied. "I would not."

Geordi smiled at the android. "Do you love her?" he asked gently.

Data frowned again as he contemplated his answer. After a few seconds he looked at Geordi with a troubled expression. "I do not know," he said. "I am not capable of the emotion, but I also know that our friendship is perceived as being out of the ordinary,"

 _He looked down at the sleeping alien again. He tried to muster up everything he thought could possibly be an emotional response, but there was not even a miniscule ripple in his processes. He examined every aspect of their relationship, looking for any indication of what Geordi might have meant by 'love'. Aesthetically, she was very pleasing to look at, and he knew other males thought she was beautiful. He thought she was beautiful too, but he did not look at her with the same carnal response as other men. He did not desire her as they did. He went over the time he spent with her, which was admittedly, almost all his free time, and it brought up thoughts of the challenging intellectual games they played, the interesting stories she told, Sherlock Holmes on the holodeck, literature, music...and her laughter. He always looked forward to everything they did together. He spent his free time with her because he wanted to, and he did not care to imagine his life without her in it. That was not love though...was it? He would never be able to appreciate her romantically or fulfill all her emotional needs. He could never provide children, and as accustomed as he was to her presence in his day to day life, he knew that if she were gone, he would be unable to be affected in any meaningful way._

"I do not believe I am capable of giving her that kind of love, Geordi," he finally decided.

The engineer could swear the android almost sounded disappointed. "Then just keep giving her the kind of love you already show her," Geordi replied. "I know you don't think you're capable of expressing love, but trust me, Data, you do. She knows she matters to you."

"I am not entirely convinced that is true, Geordi," Data confessed. "She told me she loves me."

Geordi's eyes widened behind his visor. "Really? When did she tell you that?" he asked.

"Just before she fell asleep," Data said. His gold eyes searched his best friend's face. "Geordi," he continued, "She has never said such a thing to me before. What do you think her intention was?"

Geordi chuckled gently, "Her intention was to tell you she loves you, Data. I don't think she was trying to confuse or trick you, if that's what you're worried about, and I don't think she wants anything from you other than what you already give her. I'm sure she just wanted you to know she appreciates everything you do for her."

"I am not capable of being worried," Data corrected.

"Right," Geordi smirked. He looked at his artificial friend. "Maybe not worried, but certainly capable of avoiding the obvious."

 _He knew Naseema loved Data, and even though Data didn't believe he could ever love her back, he should understand that didn't matter to Naseema. She was happy just to be around him, and to have his attention._

"Data, I wish you could see what I see when you two are together," he sighed.

"What do you mean, Geordi?" the android asked, his brow furrowing again.

"Your auras, Data," the engineer explained. "Nobody else can see what I can see when you and Naseema are close to each other. Your auras react to each other. They're attracted to each other, and when you physically touch, they merge, and blend together. It's really something to see."

The android appeared to be very contemplative now, and he looked at his friend with curiosity. "Geordi, may I ask you a question that is of a personal nature?"

"Sure," the engineer shrugged. "Shoot."

"Do you find that you are susceptible to Naseema's energy field?" Data asked.

 _He was taken aback at how personal Data's question really was. He'd been expecting something relating to love, or relationships, not sex._

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Geordi ventured, hoping maybe he was wrong.

"Do you experience a sexual attraction to her?" The android clarified.

Geordi laughed uncomfortably before answering his friend's question. "Yes, but I don't think any more so than other men," he tried to explain. "It's not like I can't control myself around her."

Data nodded thoughtfully. "Geordi, can you explain how her energy field makes you feel?" he asked.

"Okay, I can try," Geordi replied. "It's a pleasant feeling. Her energy makes me feel good. It's calming, and uplifting at the same time. It makes me feel masculine, and yeah, it makes me want her, but I repeat, it's not as though I can't control myself."

"I see," Data nodded again. "She has confided in me that men have been aggressive, and violent with her in her past due to the effects of her energy field. I was interested to know if its effects were strong enough to cause an individual to become separated from reason."

"In all honesty, Data, that's a complicated question," Geordi replied. "I can't speak for other species, but I can say her energy field is certainly powerful, but it's effect isn't enough that the average human male wouldn't be able to control his libido around her. Perhaps in the past, when men felt more entitled to women's bodies, some might have made the choice not to respect her boundaries but I, for one, don't believe there's any excuse, not even a sexually attractive energy field, for behaving aggressively against a woman, especially one as small and delicate as Naseema."

"Geordi," Data countered, " She is extremely agile, and possesses the strength of several men. We have both witnessed her best the most accomplished warriors in a fight. I would not describe her as delicate."

"But you can't tell that by looking at her," Geordi elaborated. "For all appearances, she's a beautiful, fragile, young woman. It's an appealing package, Data, I'm sure plenty of men felt that gave them the right to take what they wanted, and I'd be willing to bet that every man who ever tried had no idea what he was in for."

"I would imagine not," Data agreed.

"You're probably the only one capable of overpowering her," Geordi added.

"Why would I ever have cause to do such a thing?" Data asked, and Geordi could hear the horrified inflection in his voice. "To use my strength against her in an aggressive fashion would be incons-"

"Of course you'd never do that, Data, and she knows that. We all know that," the engineer interrupted. "You're also incapable of an involuntary sexual attraction to her. It's probably why she gives so much of herself to you, and trusts you so explicitly. You're the only one she knows for sure who spends time with her because of her, and not because you're secretly trying to get her into bed."

"Yes, she does not need to be concerned about that," Data replied with certainty. "I am always very direct when I am trying to get her into bed."

Geordi stared at the android with amused disbelief. "Data," he said, "I'm not sure you meant that the way it came out." Data furrowed his brow, clearly confused, so the engineer continued. "When I said Naseema didn't have to worry about you secretly trying to get her into bed, I wasn't referring to the times you literally help her into bed. I meant that she doesn't worry your friendship is a pretext for getting sex."

The android's eyes widened. "You are correct, Geordi, that is not what I meant," he said, and glanced down at the sleeping Naseema before looking back at his best friend. "I am glad she was not able to hear me...put my foot in my mouth."

Geordi smiled. "She knows you'd never do anything to purposefully hurt her," he said. "She told you she loves you because she does love you. That doesn't mean she has romantic feelings for you that she expects you to reciprocate. It means she enjoys spending time with the Data she knows now. She trusts him. She cares about him, and I think deep down, he cares about her too...and he wants her to know he cares, and that's why he expressed affection for her."

"I am sure you are correct, Geordi," Data replied, but he didn't sound entirely convinced.

Geordi frowned. "Data, are you worried you're being affected by her energy field?" he asked.

"I am not capable of feeling worried," Data replied.

"Stop saying that," Geordi said, a little irritated.

 _It drove him nuts when Data did this. As reasonable as the android usually was, Data seemed to have a real talent for being purposefully obtuse when the subjects of emotion and Naseema came up...and intersected._

"Data what is this about?" he asked, retracting his irritated tone. "Why are you suddenly so interested in how Naseema's energy field affects me?" he lowered his voice almost to a whisper. "Data, are you becoming sexually attracted to her?"

The android's eyes widened with shock. "No!" he exclaimed, matching his friend's exaggerated whisper.

"Well, then what?" Geordi pressed.

Data lowered his gaze, obviously troubled. "I have experienced anomalous sensations in several of my systems while in Naseema's presence," he confessed.

"You've never told me that," Geordi replied, now troubled himself. "What kind of anomalies? Should _I_ be worried?"

"I do not believe they are cause for concern, but I have been unsuccessful in determining what has caused them. The only commonality would seem to be a close proximity to Naseema."

"What kind of anomalies are these, Data?" Geordi asked, still concerned.

"The majority have been only minor interruptions in my bio-electrical processes, and I have found no residual damage after running self diagnostics." Data explained. "However, the minor surge I experienced in sick bay was stronger than what I have become accustomed to, and the sensation was...unpleasant."

Geordi furrowed his brow. "Hmm," he muttered, musing to himself for a moment. "What was happening around you when this...unpleasant sensation occurred?" he finally asked.

"I was in sick bay, and the captain had summoned me to assist with Naseema's medical emergency," the android replied. "She was in a great deal of pain, and-"

"She was upset, and afraid, and probably crying, am I right?" Geordi asked as if he already knew the answer. "Then she gave you that big, tearful, wide-eyed, help-me-Data look, and you just fell to pieces."

Data's eyes widened with surprise. "Yes, Geordi, that is exactly when the sensation occurred!" he exclaimed quietly.

"That's love, Data," the engineer told his artificial friend with a smile. "You experienced an unpleasant sensation when you saw her frightened, and in pain because your positronic matrix was trying to tell you that you should be upset about it. Maybe it wasn't quite an emotion-" Geordi put his hand up to silence the android, who'd opened his mouth to protest, and continued, "but maybe, just maybe it was the flicker of a feeling. The energy Naseema emits can be powerful, and it's not like anything we've seen before, so even though you're not affected the way a human man is, that doesn't mean you're not affected at all."

"Do you believe it is possible her emissions are affecting my biochemistry?" Data asked.

"Yes, your biochemistry, your positronic relay, your neural networks," Geordi replied. "I've seen how your individual auras react to each other, and at this point, I think all of it is possible."

Data nodded thoughtfully. "I understand," he said quietly.

"I don't think it's a bad thing," Geordi told him with a kind smile.

 _He looked at his friend, quiet and confused. He could tell the android didn't know what to think of what he'd just been told. There was a great deal Data still didn't understand about the nature of emotional beings, and it had been an overwhelming day. Still, Naseema was a unique being, and she cared for Data so much. She was able to offer the android something nobody else could. Something beyond friendship, beyond understanding, beyond simply being accustomed to another's presence, and he wanted Data to have that in his life._

"Data, has anyone ever told you they loved you before?" Geordi asked.

Data looked at the engineer. "No," he replied.

"Well, maybe some of us should say it more often because you are loved, Data, and not just by Naseema," Geordi told him, but Data didn't say anything in reply. "Do yourself a favor, and don't over think what she said," the engineer continued. "Trust me, she doesn't expect you to be able to reciprocate the emotion, but she knows you care, in your own way."

"Thank you, Geordi," Data said. "You have given me a great deal to think about, but I will take your advice, and avoid over contemplating."

"No problem," the engineer said with a smile. "Well, I'm going to go grab a quick bite to eat, and a drink in Ten Forward, do you want to join me?"

The android looked down at the sleeping Feeonix. "No, thank you, Geordi," he replied. "I would like to remain here. Should she awaken, and be in pain, I do not wish for her to be alone."

"Sure thing," Geordi replied, glancing past Data to the unconscious alien. "Take good care of her, okay. I'm pretty fond of her too."

The android gave him a smile. "I promise," he said.

Geordi patted the end of the bed, and stood up. "Goodnight, buddy," he told Data as he left the room. The android turned his attention back to the Feeonix as he heard the door to her quarters close. He watched her sleep awhile longer, and reflected on his conversation with Geordi.

 _Geordi was right, she did look small and fragile, laying in her bed, bruised and bandaged. Geordi was also right that she did matter to him. It was more than simply being accustomed to her input patterns. She was different than his human companions, in more than just appearance. She never saw him as anything other than a man, no more, and no less. She accepted him the way he was, yet she also expected more from him. She raised the bar for him, she challenged him, and she encouraged him to develop his imagination. She also did a better job of explaining human idiosyncrasies than the humans themselves were able to. She'd proven herself to be an excellent teacher of the humanities as she too was an outside observer. An observer with fifteen hundred years worth of empirical data to bestow him with, and he relished every lesson she taught him. He remembered the day he'd first met her. She told him she was her species foremost expert on humankind, and he thought the notion was ludicrous. She barely looked old enough to be a first year Starfleet cadet, how honed could her expertise really be? She taught him his first lesson that day about taking appearances for granted, and he'd been learning steadily from her ever since. He was reflecting on a few of those early lessons as he sat there next to her in the dark. She wisely advised him to not only observe the behaviors of those he wished to affect, but to carefully watch how others reacted to those individuals. "That way you will get a more accurate impression of the whole, and it will be easier to avoid undesirable behavior." That lesson had been exceptionally useful, and he also quickly learned to carefully watch her for cues during social engagements. She seemed to possess a sixth sense for knowing when he was about to embarrass himself, almost as if she could read his mind. She encouraged him to imitate the mannerisms of others, as opposed to her own. "I am flighty, and a lunatic, Data," she told him, endorsing the imitation of Geordi instead. He wouldn't go so far as to agree that she was a lunatic, but the Feeonix was such an emotionally charged creature, she almost contained enough feeling for both of them. Perhaps that was why they seemed to be such a remarkable match, two halves of the same mind. The logical, and the emotional. Agreeing on most things with spectacular, stimulating arguments when they did not. She allowed him to touch that aspect of humanity while he kept her from becoming carried away. He was realizing that he needed her as much as she seemed to need him, and that he had been wrong...if anything were to happen to her, and she was no longer a part of his life, he would be profoundly affected._

She stirred again, and disrupted his train of thought. He brushed her hair back a second time, and a small smile spread across her lips as his hand touched her face. He tilted his head as he listened to her slow, steady breathing, and the rhythmic pulse of her heartbeat.

 _What a curious creature she was. That was his initial impression of her, and he still thought so now. A Feeonix taking humanoid form was extremely rare, and Naseema was the only female. What a fantastic collision of circumstances that he, the only one of his kind, would encounter her, the only one of her kind, and that they would develop such a remarkable relationship. He wanted to give her as much as she gave him, but he was unsure if he would ever develop such a level of emotional depth, even if he became capable of feeling any emotion at all. All he could do in the meantime was heed Geordi's advice, and continue to do the best he could. He would continue to learn, continue to grow, and strive to become more than his programming. Perhaps one day he would be able to meet her in a new place of emotional awareness. He wished there were some meaningful way for him to tell her everything that had gone through his mind while she slept, and to be able to convey the impact it had on him. He wanted her to know she was important to him, and he was certain that if he were capable of love, he would love her the way she loved him. He wondered what it would be like to say so out loud..._

He rested his hand on hers gently. She moved her head slightly but remained asleep, the delicate smile still on her face. "Naseema," he whispered, "I love you too."


End file.
